moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Sora
Miyako Sora, born Kilinda Skywhisper, the daughter of a high ranking officer of the Sentinel Army and a druid of the Cenarion Circle. An unusual elf that wants to bring glimmer and charm to the world around her. She can often be found in Dalaran working behind the scenes creating some large event. Always planning the next big Gala. History Early Life As a young child Kilinda did not have perfect eyesight. Her parents and elders fearing she was blind, or somehow 'defective' from the blessing that had granted their race immortality. Many prayers were said for the infant, and eventually, her the clouds blocking in vision vanished as she could see the world around her. The young girl felt a strong tie to their goddess. She believed there was a current drawing her in. That her eyesight was a blessing from the goddess, but also a message. Her parents supported her decision to join the Sisterhood of Elune. It wouldn't be much later her older brother would embark on his journey to join the Cenarion Circle. As an aspiring Priestess, Kilinda did all she could to spread the world of Elune. She became well known in the outside parts of Darnassus, that didn't often see the light of Elune. Her actions and selflessness earned her the title The Conveyer of Elune. Time passed, and like all angel, Kilinda fell from the heaven. The young elf saw the stagnant world around. A beautiful prison that didn't seem to have an end in sight. Each day continued on like the day before, and while there were some breaks in the pattern, Kilinda couldn't bear to keep the routine. Day in and day out it ate at her. With a conflicted heart she took a leave of absence from the Sisterhood of Elune to join It ate at her before she took a short leave from the Sisterhood. Volunteering to join the Sentinel Army like her mother before her. It was here Kilinda found her talent with a bow. Her sight fading each day, but she never faltered. Eventually, she surpassed her mother and left Feathermoon Stronghold to join The Watchers The years of training continued on and Miyako continue on and on losing her eyesight. TBC Days in Feathermoon ((Under construction)) Current Century Wrath of the Lich King Cataclysm Mist of Pandaria Legion The Tempest Born Company After hearing the news of the Broken Shore campaign and the return of demon hunter, Miyako left her farm in Pandaria. Coming out of retirement she ventured to Suramar to see the historical ruins. While there she met another elf by the name of Ranaelen Duskwalker. The two hid together during a massive spider attack. Bonding over a shared recipe of cookies before realizing they shared a Maternal Grandmother. Rana invited Miyako to join The Tempest Born Company. It was here Miyako found herself a member of a semblance of a family for a year. During her time here Miyako quickly became the official scribe of the company under Dartan Roe. She became his second for the market side of the company before moving on to becoming the Entertainment officer of the guild under the next Company Leader. During the rest of her time in the company, she continued to host large events for the community. Greyshields Shortly after the end of The Tempest Born Company, Miyako joined the Company's sister guild The Greysheilds. She is currently one of the Event Planners for the guild, receiving the blessing from the Shield Mother, Jirokie Duskrunner. It is here Miyako currently has a home that she has settled into. Meeting several new people and settling down into the end of the Broken Isle campaign. Appearance Relationships Family Friends Trivia *Miyako shares a few similarities to her namesake Sora from Kingdom Hearts. *Miyako's drink of choice is Dalaran Noir, though she honestly prefers. *Miyako is best friends with Alex Baker. The two are the straightest gay couple to ever walk the streets of Stormwind. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Rangers Category:Hunters Category:Priests